


May 28, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We weren't safe?'' Amos mumbled after a creature scratched him.





	May 28, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''We weren't safe?'' Amos mumbled after a creature scratched him with Supergirl in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
